Flowers in a Box
by MarionettaSusette
Summary: This is a hilarious BBC Sherlock fanfic that was removed from a few years ago. I have transcribed the text from a video, preserving all spelling and grammar errors, so everyone can enjoy it again in its full glory. By SAMLICKER113 (aka penworthy)
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

autors note: okay just so you know i dont like this show. well  
>sorta, but not really. but my older sister really like it<br>though so i'm writing it for her as a present for her birthday.  
>:) i hope that she likes it!<p>

dedcated to my sister, haley :)

-okay beginning now-

sherlock walks into the flat 221 street. he is wearing a scarf  
>and has squinty eyes. then he sees john sitting on the chair in<br>the flat. the flat is pretty and has many books in it.

"hollo john" he says

"hello sherlock" john says but bitchily.

"what are you on your period of something?" said sherlock also  
>bitchily (but john can sound way more bitchy because morgan<br>freeman plays him)

"you should knows i'm not a girl after you spend all night  
>sucking my dick ;)" said john (john has the hots for sherlock<br>even if he has squinty eyes)

(i bet john has a squinty eyes fetish)

"what?' said sherlock because he was deducing and not paying  
>attention.<p>

"oh nothing i guess that was a dream" said john sadly

"oh cool" said sherlock. (hes kind a dumbazz lol) "anyways i  
>came back from the store because lestrande says we have a new<br>case"

"oh really?" john said. He got up and walked over to Sherolck.  
>"Wow that's cool :)"<p>

"We should go" said sherlock. "lestrande will be wondering  
>where we're going"<p>

-some time later-

The crime scene was very bloody. It was at a muesum. everyone  
>was there. even Anderson (everyones a bitch on this show and so<br>is anderson). Anderwon walked over to Sherlock and there was  
>some black chick by him (she kinda looks like the girl from<br>being human, lol i love that show you sould watch it)

"Hi freaklock" Anderson said. (hes a jerk but he gets alot of  
>dick he's like a pimp lol)<p>

"why don't you go fuck a dinosaur anderson" said Shelrock.  
>'jerk and also your cheating on your Wife."<p>

"WHAT" said anderson (even though he's pimp hes still lame :))  
>and then he run off (but he didn't fuck a dinosaur like<br>frealock said)

(i know i'm not that good but the story isn't that bad :D  
>please review)<p>

Then Lestrane came by and that made stuff more interesting. (i  
>like him hes cool).<p>

"Hi sherlock" he said. "how is this case going"

"Good" said Sherlock. "I think I know the killer"

"wow sherlock you're so hot" Said John.

"what?" said Sherlock.

"I mean smart" said john.

"i know right?" sherlock says

"can you just tell me who the killer is?"

sherlock looked down at the body and narrowed his already  
>squnty eyes. then some white words (it happens in the show guys<br>don't flame me) appeared in front of him.

"the killer is anderson;" said Sherlock. "because he is a  
>douche".<p>

"Ok arrest him guys" said Lestrende. "Thanks sherlock for your  
>help".<p>

"no problem," said Sherlock.

"cool"

then they took away anderson, but someone was watching from the  
>shadows. Someone who would want revenge.<p>

-authors note: please r and r! i'll write more i have a great  
>twist coming up :)-<p> 


	2. The Skull

Chapter 2 - The Skull

autors note: FCK H8TRS ! but for that 1 person who liked my fic thnx you 3 ! ! keep reviewin guyz! :)

-2 days earler-

anderson stempted through the doorway of the door. in side was a bunch of creepy stuff like spider web and a fish tank with deadly fish and a hammer head shark in it. and so was moriarty.

(i hate moriarty i like to call him MoriFARTY :))

Adnerson sat down at the tabel across from moriarty. "hello" he said.

"hello anderson why are u here" said moryty

"well jim i was wonderi ng if uo could fix somthing for me." said Adnerson. (get it cause in the show they say 'jim can u fix it for me? :O)

"wat?" said moriaty

"well u see in the future this guy caled sherlo-" said anderson

"oh i know him hes tawsome" said moriatry

"ikr anyways he arrests me in the da future so i ned you to kill him." said adnerson

"how do u know the futre" morarty saided

"well you see" said anderson

-FLASHBCAK-

anderson is in the 21 baker Street wen he touches sherlocks skull (not his REAL skull under his ksin lol his UNREAL 1 on the s helf)

then he (dun dun dun)… COULD SEE THE FURTE

-flashnack over-

"cool faslback" said morirty

"i know right"

"you no anderson you're really pimpin (well it's true real the first chatper of my sotry) so I think i will kill him for you"

"thnx then" said anderson.

"your welcome" said moriaty

-back at the flat in the presnt time-

"i wonder what jim is doing now" sid sherlcok

"yea me to," said john wisfuly "last time we saw him was at the pool. remember it blew up becasue u shot the bomb then the water began to explode. moriatry jumped away on his mototcyle-copter and his snipsers fired up their lazers into the smoke and climed up them. i pushed you in too the water beloe and (can you guys tell im trying to add more desription to make it god :)) saved us botg. then mcyroft came in and saved us. we never saw jim agan after that night.'

"yea john …. i know i was there." sherlock said.

john did not like moriatyy much he liked to call him MoriFARTY haha (like me) because sherlokc obvously liked him better. sherlock was a smart man who neded someone to kepe him intrestd john was simply a borin army docter. he wold nevre me as good as jim..

he looked over at the skull which lay on the shelf… … . . and had an idea.

(okay guys do u like it? i added some more long bits and i tried to make it good and post some good scifi stuff in it :) :) :) please REA DAND REVIEW


	3. The Kill

Chapter 3 – The Kill

athorus note: thnx for all the revews guyz! I really aprciate it :) btw I found some bold font on my compter so now I;m going too bold some fstuff to mke it more dramatic ::)

-presetn time-

**s**herlokc and john were **h**aving dinner at a r**e**suatrant. Angelo was they**r**e (it's funny because ANGE**L**o and yea) and they were eatin g gphagetti because thats what italina people eat (or maybe angelo is spans hi cant remember) and angelo brouhgt over some candles and it was nice BUT THEN

a guy with a gun crahsede through the widow and shot sherlock dead and he fell to the floro dead and john said "OH NO" and held him in his arms

a single tear dripped donw his check add it was sad. every one of the cnadels in the restuarnt was blone **out**. it was sad.

"WHO" said john. "WILL SOLVE THE CASE OF SHERLOCKS MURDOR IF HES DEDA"

it was a sad day.

-back at the flat-

john was stiging theye sad when all of a sudden the dore opend. in came a fmalr face- it was (dun dun dun) SHERLOCK.

"WOW SAID JOHN" "your mback!"

"i know" said sherlcok "wait wat do yu o mean"

"you died"

"no i didnt" said sherclok

"WHAT"

"yea i didnt why do u say i did."

"because you did!"

"hmmmph" said sherlck

"okay" said john and then he went aoutside

then he saw mrs hudson (who is uhso houseclener) and she said john i need "to talk to you"

"oka" he said

mrshduson said "look sherlcok died"

"yeah i know :(" sdia john

"but hers here"

"yea i know" said john

"see what happned is when sherlock touched the skull he sthins he saw the futue but realy his future self was swraped with his past self so his ptas self died and his futre self lived"

"oh" said john. "okay"

"lok moriaty is trying to kill sherlock's fture slef you have to help him"

john thought about what would happen if sherlock wa s a striper "I DEDUCE THAT UOU ARE SEXY" he said

"what" said mrs hudson

"nothing okat bye" said john going back

futuresherlock was there and he said "hi john"

"hi sherlcok"

-1 day later-

"okay hi" said anderson "you said you killed him but hes skill alive"

"i know" said moriaty. "because he touched the skull too"

"oh no"

"yes. which means that your past self has been aresttd and is in hail right now"

"good" said nadrson

"no not good"

"i mean tnot good " said anderson

"godo said" jim "anways we need to kill the other shrlokc too okay"

"okay" wait no

"pahy me"

"okay i'm a pimp so i have lot of mony"

"colz"

-1 day earlier-

sherlokc touhec d the skull

-1 day later, at the flat-

joh n touched the skull. (dun dun dun) (dun dun dan)

autors note: thnxs for reviwing guzy! keep it up 3! :):)


End file.
